Rule of Thumb
by D3athz-C4lling
Summary: Never interrupt a geek in the middle of his game time. Arthur learns this the hard way when he chucks Alfred's game console out the window in a fit of rage. Sequel to the sequel of Geek in the Black and White.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello beautiful readers, as my summer fades, I shall leave you with the last sequel to Geek in the Black and White. For those who have no idea what I'm talking about and has not read that one yet, I highly recommend reading my other stories Geek in the Black and White followed by Behind These Bars before reading this one. It'll just make it easier to understand this one, but I'm sorry in advance if it still confuses you...I just fail like that OTL

**Warnings:** Human names used, AU, smut, bondage, BDSM, some whipping, erotic asphyxiation, inappropriate use of police equipment, light knife play, and dub-con (but turns to complete consent). Alfred is now 70% more sadistic, 20% more insane, and 10% more geeky. USUK. Also, please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

Now without further ado, please enjoy~

* * *

Today was not a good day.

Even if it was a state holiday and both Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones got the day off, the British police chief just couldn't enjoy it. Taking note of his bad mood, the geek thought it was a good time to leave him alone and tend to his video games.

It has been yet another year since their second encounter in the jail cell. And to this day, Arthur still couldn't quite believe that he and the ex-con were an item.

But as it turned out, having the American around was proving most beneficial – the two were an excellent crime-fighting duo. Having been a criminal himself, Alfred provided insight on the mentality of the felons and advice on the best way to catch them off guard. Arthur, on the other hand, provided the means and man-power to execute such plans.

All was going well, until this most recent case. Which brought Arthur back to his problem on this fine state holiday.

The case, involving a string of breaking-and-entering, has been going on for over a month now, and even with Alfred's help, has not gotten far. Cases such as these were not supposed to go on for this long, and it gnawed at Arthur's nerve and pride knowing that his whole task force could not bring down this one petty thief.

Frustrated, he confronted the man who was supposed to be helping him and the rest of the police capture the scum. It didn't help that the geek was ignoring him in favor of shouting into his headset, giving orders to his online teammates.

"Kiku, I need help on point Delta! They're coming in at eleven o' clock,"

_Look at him, sitting on his arse with not a care in the world…_

With much restrained irritation, the Englishman cleared his throat, trying to get the other's attention. A sideward glance from blue eyes indicated that the other male heard him.

"Yeah, Artie?"

"We need to talk…now…" fingers twitching, he waited for the blond's response.

Turning off his headset momentarily, Alfred remained focused on his game. "Arthur," he started slowly. "I know what you want to talk about, but there's really nothing either of us can do at the moment," Shooting him an apologetic smile, he continued "The trap has already been set, we know where he'll strike next and will be waiting for him, but until then we just have to be patient. Let's just enjoy the holiday,"

"How many times are you going to keep telling me that, Alfred?" He has heard the ex-con's little lecture several times already, and it did nothing to quell his rising anger. The fact that the American couldn't sense this and took his frustration lightly made him even more furious.

"Trust me, he'll definitely-" The American immediately cut himself short and turned his headset back on, screaming "Damn it, Ivan! That's so low…setting off my own Claymores in front of my face-!"

Arthur has had enough of this nonsense. Going up to the T.V. in a flurry, the police chief ripped out the cables from their sockets on the television monitor, throwing the PS3 console right out the nearest window from their second floor apartment. It all happened so quickly, the sandy blond only satisfied when he heard the smashing of circuits from below. Even better, as if everything was staged, a car raced by and ran the console over on the street, not even stopping to inspect the "speed bump". He didn't even notice Alfred next to him near the window until he heard the American whimper.

Looking down with an appalled look on his face, as if a baby was just thrown out the window instead of an inanimate object, the geek continued to stare in disbelief.

"Do you realize how serious I am now about this, Jones?"

Upon hearing the Englishman's voice, Alfred seemed to snap out of his shock-induced trance, his head hanging low now. He remained uncharacteristically silent.

This only made Arthur's eye twitch. Now he wasn't going to talk at all?

Suddenly, the taller blond turned his back on him and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" The police chief demanded, having half a mind to go after him to hit him upside the head for ignoring him. He would have done just that if he hadn't noticed the geek's disposition.

The ex-con was deathly quiet for a moment longer, but when he turned around and raised his head, Arthur looked into those dark sapphire eyes and saw that they spelled only one thing – murder. "Why, to clean up the mess of course." He replied nonchalantly, closing the door behind him gently.

That last action perturbed the police chief greatly.

Arthur continued to stare at the spot where Alfred used to be just a moment ago next to the door, to the abandoned black headset and game controller on the living room table. The flat screen T.V., which had turned blank because of the sudden disconnection from the console, gave Arthur no comfort. He then looked back down through the window to see the PS3 still in pieces below – he had made quite a mess. It was so quiet without the sound of Alfred raging and gunfire from the screen.

For the next few hours, Arthur only had silence to keep him company in the apartment. And it continued to keep him company for the rest of the day; Alfred never returned.

Nor the day after that.

The Englishman only huffed as he went downstairs to head to work. The mornings were so much quieter now, and as he drove out onto the street, he couldn't help but notice that there were no remnants of the PS3 or its owner in sight. But if the geek was going to act childish and run off, he'll let him.

He won't lose this petty game.

Stubbornly, he continued on his way to the police department. He will not chase after the American…and it wasn't because he didn't even know where to start looking for him.

X.X.X.X

A week after the fight and Alfred's disappearance, the home-invader was caught, but the police chief took no merit in it.

Alfred was not there to see their plan succeed.

As the scene of arrest continued, Ludwig escorting the lanky criminal into one of the cars, Kiku Honda turned toward his superior. He too had noticed that a certain someone was missing. "Um, was Alfred too busy to come today?" He asked carefully, concerned for his gaming buddy who suddenly logged off during one of their matches.

At first the police chief didn't reply, having a look as solemn as the person they were apprehending. When the thief was taken care of, Ludwig gave him a quick salute before taking the lead and driving off to take the criminal back to the station. "Who knows…?" he finally answered, slightly dragging his feet as he got into his own police car.

It was painfully obvious that something happened between the two. But always the one to make observations, the assistant thought it would be in his best interest to hold his tongue and press the issue no further.

He had tried to make contact with the American a couple of days ago, curious as to why the blond had stopped appearing for their gaming appointments, but only received the message recorder. The geek never returned his calls nor texted him back either, and he hoped the blond was not up to something.

It was funny how just two years ago Kiku had suspected this man to be an infamous hacker, nearly taking down the gaming company owned by Ivan Braginski. He was so sure they caught the right person until Arthur himself called the case off, revealing that it had gone cold and the real suspect too far gone.

The raven-haired man supposed it all made sense.

After all, once Alfred became a freeman, the Russian and American quickly became acquaintances and even had matches against each other online. Still, it was strange how the owner of the gaming company knew Alfred. Or even stranger yet, after his release, the Englishman who pursued him for so long was in a relationship with him. There were so many pieces missing…none of which Kiku had access to. However, it was not in his place to meddle with these affairs, and he could only hope that the situation will resolve itself with time.

X.X.X.X

Today officially made it two weeks since Arthur last saw Alfred. And for the umpteenth time, the police chief cussed inside of his car. His weary green eyes hardly on the road, he had been circling the city for hours now, supposedly on patrol. But in actuality, he was looking into every alleyway, nook and cranny of the town, trying to spot blond hair and blue eyes. However, the former criminal was nowhere in sight.

It was no wonder how the man was able to evade him for over a year during his case.

The Englishman had swallowed his pride and tried calling the geek, but no one answered. He tried calling his office, but the receptionist was the one who answered and informed Arthur that the blond was on vacation and didn't know the location he went off to.

Truth be told, a part of him was actually relieved when Alfred didn't answer his calls – he didn't know what to say if the geek had picked up. But he wanted to hear the other's voice again.

Questions began to gnaw at his mind as Arthur returned to their empty apartment late at night, no Alfred in tow. The headset and game controller still sat at the living room table, Arthur unreasonably superstitious that he should no longer even touch them, lest more misfortune befell on him. The black television screen continued to stare back at him, hardly used since the geek left. After a numbing shower, the sandy blond didn't know what to do with himself except sleep and prepare for another day of searching. Climbing into the queen sized bed, the police chief pulled the cover over himself, trying to ignore the lack of body heat next to him as he ran the questions through his head over and over again.

What was Alfred up to? Was he going to start breaking the law again to get back at him? What and where has he been doing these last two weeks? …Was he alright…?

X.X.X.X

It was on a rainy night that the man who was deemed missing appeared at the front door of their apartment again. His blond hair dripping wet, the ex-con didn't even do so much as knock before entering, silently slipping into the apartment with the key he held onto before leaving.

Luckily for Arthur, he was able to catch the geek entering the living room when he was exiting the kitchen, preparing himself some charred dinner. Their eyes met for a long time, sapphire locking onto emerald in a steady, silent gaze.

Initial shock soon left Arthur as he gained control of the situation. "Where have you been?" It wasn't the nicest thing to say, and he knew he should've said something else, but his frustration over the missing geek had him on a short fuse.

Arthur wanted the other to retaliate, to yell at him. He wanted for them to have a normal fight, in which everything will be alright after they both apologize at the same time. And then Alfred would be his goofy, lovable self again, and Arthur would let down his guard to allow the American to smother him with affection…if only for a while.

But his idealized outcome never came to be.

The other blond, who usually wore his heart on his sleeve and whose emotions were easy to read, was acting strangely catatonic. Alfred's blank eyes roamed from the sandy blond over to the kitchen table where two plates were set up. "If I'm not mistaken, this is an apartment, not an interrogation room – I am not obliged to answer any of your questions," his tone was flat…unfeeling. The fact that he used almost the exact same quote from the second time they've met only added salt to the wound.

Before Arthur had time to retort, the American was already heading to his study room and reappeared with a box full of electronics held under one arm. Just as the geek walked past him, his hand instinctively shot up, grabbing Alfred by the arm. "Damn it, Jones!" He pulled the other blond into a kiss, tracing his tongue over the ex-con's bottom lip for permission to enter.

He was tired of waiting and searching. He didn't want to fight anymore, and he hoped that his message was conveyed through his actions.

However, Alfred's lips did not move with his – still, cold, and denying him access.

With a small whimper Arthur parted, hand still clutched to the material of the other's black dress shirt. "Al-"

"Please let go of my shirt, you're getting it wrinkled."

The request was so curt, the voice so professional.

Silently and solemnly obeying, the sandy blond backed up, letting Alfred through. The stinging words left him paralyzed and unable to make any objections.

Readjusting the box under his arm, the American proceeded to the table in the living room, picking up the headset and controller and placing them delicately in with the rest of the electronics in the cardboard box. Without even taking a second glance at the Englishman's pleading face he was out the door once more.

* * *

**Endnotes:** I'm sorry to say, but the purge on this site has me walking on eggshells and I'm becoming paranoid. I'm not sure where else to store my stories though; deviantArt and Tumblr came to mind...but I'm not good at using either sites. And AO3 just downright intimidated me because of all its features...I honestly don't know what to do at this point except roll over and die. OTL

**References: **(I'm sorry if these are wrong, it's been a while since I've played Call of Duty)

"I need you on point Delta" - Normally used in Capture Point maps, basically it's territorial control where an area is named point A (Alpha), B (Beta), etc.

Claymores - These are landmines that you set up that are meant for enemies to step on...but they can be set off prematurely by yourself, your own teammates, or the enemy.

I'm sorry to have rambled so much, but please leave a review to tell me what you think so far or leave me suggestions in regard to my predicament!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wah, I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting. I was actually supposed to post this sooner, but I was busy drafting my Fantasy Football team hehehe...-slapped-

Also, thank you all so much for taking an interest in the story and helping me with my paranoia. Whenever I do create an account on a separate website, I'll be sure to post it on my profile page. Anyway, please enjoy the second half of the story!

**Warnings:** This is the part where all the warnings mentioned in the previous chapter applies...Al being a sadist and Artie should start prayin' because of it.

* * *

Was it really over between them?

Arthur slammed the glass mug down onto the bar counter in frustration. After Alfred left the apartment that rainy night, the Englishman couldn't stand staying in the complex anymore, and so visited the bar to drown his sorrows.

But no matter how much ale, whiskey, rum, or scotch he shoved down his throat, it couldn't suppress one thought.

_It was all my fault…_

If he hadn't been so hot-headed and destroyed what Alfred held so dear long before he met Arthur, he wouldn't be drinking by his lonesome, unofficially dumped by the ex-con. If only he wasn't so stubborn and apologized when he had the chance…

The slight buzz he was getting sent him back to thoughts of happier days, and he began to reminiscent. It was such a rough road from the time when Alfred was convicted to now. He remembered how after their meeting in the jail cell, he had kept the business card the ex-con left behind and called him in the middle of the night just to see what would happen. It shouldn't have surprised him, but it did nonetheless when he heard the blond's voice on the other side of the line, bright and cheerful, as if he didn't need a wink of sleep.

For the longest time the police chief tried to convince himself that what he felt toward the ex-con was pure hatred – born from the event that happened between them in the interrogation room when Alfred was first brought in and questioned. He had been humiliated, and wanted to see Alfred again for the sake of revenge.

But as the year went by, his resolve weakened.

When he agreed to meet the American at a restaurant after receiving his business card, he had done so just so that he could maul the geek for what he's done. But Alfred gave him no reason to cause him bodily harm. The ex-con was polite and kind, and admitted that he only wished to be on better terms with the police chief. There was no malice, sarcasm or bitterness when he spoke, for that was provided by Arthur himself.

So when the sandy blond finally realized that it may not have been hate he was feeling toward the geek, but love, it concerned Alfred. He strictly remembered the American mentioning that Arthur's developing feelings were not planned, and that he wasn't sure if it was for the best for either of them. They were only supposed to be on good terms…nothing more.

With much foresight, Alfred explained that his concern in a relationship was the fact that his obsession might get in the way and harm them both.

But Arthur, with this new-found feeling, refused to accept such a sorry excuse to reject him on the spot. Oh how he wanted to prove the other wrong.

But Alfred was right. He hated it when the geek was right…especially about this.

The police chief didn't know how much time had passed, but he shouldn't be so drowsy just yet. It wasn't that late into the evening either. He didn't drink _that_ much, comparatively speaking, so why was his vision blurring? Trying to stand on his two feet, he found that his whole body felt like lead. Arthur managed to get up from the bar stool, only to feel himself falling backwards, his sights toward the dim ceiling lights.

Before slipping into unconsciousness, the police officer could have sworn he saw cobalt eyes stalking him among the people in the crowd around him.

X.X.X.X

Arthur woke up with a start, his head rather clear considering the last thing he remembered was being in a bar. What he failed to recollect, however, was what happened afterward…or why he couldn't move any of his limbs. At this sudden realization he quickly tugged his right arm, only to hear the rattle of something metallic and feel something cold and solid biting into his wrist. It was dark outside, but after his eyes adjusted and given the street lights of the city hazily shining through the curtains, the police chief was able to get a sensible idea of where he was.

He was in his own apartment, in his own bedroom. The information provided little comfort, however, by the fact that each of his hands was cuffed to a bedpost while each of his ankles was tied securely to the remaining two bedposts at the foot of the bed by black cords. The bondage restrained his movements and forced him to part his legs more than he'd liked them to; the length of the cables only allowing him enough leeway to bend his knees.

That was when he became aware of what he was wearing, or rather, what he wasn't wearing. Looking down, his bare skin shown in the dim light, the only things keeping him decent were his black tie and unbuttoned navy blue dress shirt he wore for work, badge and all still attached to it. This setup only fueled his anxiety.

He felt like a butterfly caught in a spider's web.

Just when he was about to yell in frustration, footsteps approached the bedroom and the door opened to reveal a tall figure.

Alfred.

"Hmm, the drug wore off slightly sooner than I anticipated…have you grown tolerant of it? Although, I shouldn't be surprised if you did; spiking your drink is child's play." The blond pondered as he approached the bed, seeming to speak more to himself than to the bound officer. The tone he was using was light, but with it was not his trademark grin. No, the heart-warming smile was replaced with a grimace.

_What? He was the one who drugged me?_

After quickly taking notice of the ex-con's old prisoner attire – black and white stripes running across the shirt and slacks – Arthur growled. "You bastard, if this is some kind of sick joke-!"

"Shut up." The command was accompanied by the crack of a belt.

The shock and stinging pain running across his cheek as his own black belt was used against him stunned Arthur to silence.

After retracting the belt and pushing up his glasses, the American continued monotonously "It would seem I have to teach you a few tricks again."

With his hands and feet tied, the police chief could do nothing more than brace himself as Alfred whipped him a couple more times, refusing to cry out. As the smarting sensation spread all over his body, Arthur only glared at his punisher, challenging him to hit him one more time.

This silent treatment and cold shoulder caught the ex-con's attention, however, and he leaned forward, a cruel smile tugging at his lips. "Are we playing this game again, officer?" he whispered hotly into his ear. After a quick smack across the Englishman's stomach with the belt, he cooed "Don't be like that; let me hear you sing~"

This did nothing but enrage the police chief even further. "Untie me this instant, Jones! Or I swear I'll fucking beat you to a bloody pulp!" Arthur thought he was going to get whipped again when he saw the other's dark sapphire eyes bore into him. But the belt was already gone, a butterfly knife in its stead.

The taller blond paid no heed to the officer's threats, skillfully twirling the blade open with a flick of his wrist. Silently in the dark light, Alfred began to trace the small knife lightly along Arthur's jaw line and into his slightly gaping mouth.

The Englishman continued to glare daggers at the other, but kept his tongue flat and still lest he wanted to start tasting blood.

"Oh officer, you seem…upset," At this Alfred extracted the butterfly knife from Arthur's mouth, using his other hand to pull on the tie as if it was a leash to bring the police chief's face closer to his.

The handcuffs rattled and cords tightened at the sudden movement.

"Shouldn't it be me who's upset over the whole event?" He glared intently at the officer before offering a toothy smile. "Maybe after this I'll throw you out the window and see you run over by a car once I'm done with you."

The moment Arthur let out a syllable he felt the cold steel travel along his jaw again, but this time hard enough to break skin. Arthur held his breath as the sickening feel of blood oozing from the wound ran down to his throat. "Alfred-ngh!"

"I have almost forgotten how good it felt to cut into that skin of yours, officer," The ex-con said darkly, hungrily running his tongue over the cut to lap up the crimson liquid. Oh yes, he can sense it – the sandy blond was finally realizing just how furious he was. "But as expected, you don't respond all that well to pain," With a dramatic sigh he pulled away from the wound, deciding to switch disciplining methods. "Aww but nothing to worry about, I have other means of getting what I want~"

That tone Alfred was using on him sent chills down Arthur's spine. He hasn't heard it in a long time…back when the American was brought into the interrogation room for the first time.

_Just what is he planning…?_

"Hgn…" Despite knowing how much the game console meant to the other, and that he was the one who incurred his wrath, the officer's pride wouldn't let him submit to the ex-con. However, this was proving difficult to do as the other's finger lightly skimmed across his bare chest, down to his stomach and circling his navel.

Although a whole canvas of skin was exposed to him, Alfred deliberately kept contact to a minimum, focused on toying with the Englishman. A hand eventually wandered around back and began stroking the puckered hole. It gave the American much pleasure to elicit a reaction from Arthur.

The bound man watched with great intensity as his captor retracted his hands and slowly pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer of their bedside table. He coated his fingers and immediately stuck one inside him without a moment's notice. Arthur wasn't very used to the rough treatment from the ex-con, his body instinctively clenching around the cold finger. All the while, dark blue eyes continued to look at him devilishly.

"D-Damn you…" he cussed while trying to relax his body.

"Thank you~" Alfred smiled with his eyes closed, inserting another finger.

"Ah-!"

Disregarding the other's discomfort and fruitless attempts to escape his bondage, the ex-con proceeded to scissor his way inside the tight hole. One hand on the officer's hip, Alfred smirked when he felt the sandy blond jerk upward, his sharp emerald eyes turning hazy as his prostate was hit. He didn't continue for long, however, and pulled his fingers out just when Arthur was fully hard from the stimulation.

"Hey!" Arthur's glare slowly melted into one of panic as he saw the reason for the loss of contact. He winced from the cables biting into his skin when he tried to move away. "No…"

In Alfred's hand was the police chief's trusted baton.

"Oh _yes_," the ex-con hissed out excitedly…sadistically. Extending the weapon and tapping it gently in his hand, the geek in the prisoner attire giggled. "No need to be displeased, I'm not going to smash your teeth into dust with this,"

_Fuck…!_

Both knew just exactly how the weapon would be used.

Giving the police officer another depraved smile, Alfred then practically shoved the baton into him. He didn't stop until he felt that the police equipment was going to pierce Arthur's colon. The expression on the officer's face was priceless and was making him hard. Honestly, he should have done this a long time ago back in the interrogation room.

The feeling of something suddenly filling him so deeply made Arthur arch and tremble, arms and legs going spastic, only to be tamed by the handcuffs and cords. He let out a string of curses as the ex-con began to pump the baton inside of him. It was so humiliating…yet he couldn't help the small moans from escaping his lips nor will his arousal to go away. All the Englishman could do was shut his eyes to avoid the sight of the lewd and wicked ex-convict hovering over him. "S-Stop…this…hgn!"

"What? Stop? But officer, that would be a great insult to you…I mean, just look at how much you're enjoying this," Arthur heard Alfred say sweetly into his ear.

He shuddered at the innocent tone and his cheeks burned with shame at the fact that he indeed enjoys Alfred fucking him with his own weapon. "Hah…AH!" Arthur let out an undignified yelp when Alfred started twisting and turning the baton within him.

The handcuffs again rattled their protest.

"Hahahaha! Now this is what I wanna see!" The geek said near hysterically, continuing his onslaught and thrusting the weapon-turned-sex toy right into Arthur's prostate.

Despite himself, the bound male found himself getting closer and closer to release with each thrust.

Alfred sensed this as well, and when he saw just how close Arthur was, ghosted a hand along his neck before wringing it.

"Guh!" the police chief let out a strangled cry. He was already breathing heavily, and the hand around his throat only made this task more difficult. Pleasure quickly dissolved to panic as his lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen.

_Is he going to kill me?_

Fearful green eyes pleaded for the American to let him go, but the hold only tightened. Alfred was smiling widely at him, baring his teeth as though they were fangs.

The officer was in complete distraught. His body continued to shiver from the pleasure he was receiving, but his mind scrambled for a way to obtain air.

The bondage around Arthur's wrists and ankles looked as if it was going to sever his very limbs off from the struggle he was putting up.

As it turned out, however, his body had its way, and Arthur came regardless of his situation. If anything, the deprivation of air enhanced the experience. With what little breath left he had in him, Arthur unwillingly used it to let out a small cry of pleasure.

It was at the same time the sandy blond climaxed that the ex-con allowed him to breathe again.

"T-There…you had your fun," Arthur said weakly, still taking large gulps of air. Hopefully, his punishment was over now and Alfred has forgiven him. "Now let me go."

Alfred only cackled at this. "Oh no no no no, no! The game's only begun, chief." He pulled on the fine black tie so that Arthur met his malicious gaze. "We are _far_ from done~" He then removed the baton from the other's entrance and licked it as if to prove a point.

"Wha-!" The predatory grin on the ex-con's face was the last image Arthur saw before his world went completely dark, his vision obscured by the tie around his neck a moment ago. The Englishman was about to protest once more when he felt a hot mouth on his bare body.

His real punishment was about to begin.

Alfred latched onto Arthur's neck, his tongue sliding up and down his throat, feeling the other's Adam's apple bob up and down from his ministrations. While his mouth was occupied, the ex-con's hand traveled down to the sandy blond's chest and pinched a nipple with his index finger and thumb.

Without his notice, Arthur's own body bucked and arched into the touch, craving the attention it was getting.

"I'll make your body scream for me."

"Ngh…ah…"

There was hardly any resistance coming from the Englishman. With his sight temporarily gone, he could only feel what the American was doing – this did nothing but heighten the pleasurable sensation. The wanton moans flowed freely from his lips as Alfred devoured him whole.

The ex-con was only spurred on by the erotic sounds his captive was making, and seeing him bound and blindfolded made him want to fuck the shorter blond right then and there. But he wanted to play with the police chief a little more, continuing to ravish the meal before him. He traveled down the other's neck, licking and savoring every inch of skin he could get his mouth on. The American could never get enough of the intoxicating taste that was Arthur.

"A-Alfred!" Arthur called out when he felt the blond bite down on him, marking him wherever he went. Along his collar bones, down his chest, tongue and teeth left red hickeys in their wake. Again the handcuffs shook around the bedposts from the sandy blond pulling on them, but he was too enraptured with the sensation of one of his nipples being rolled between the ex-con's teeth to care. He was already sensitive from the previous orgasm and stimulation, and so he couldn't help the shivers that were sent down his spine when Alfred suckled on the dusty nipple, making him mewl and arch for more.

Although the man was blindfolded, Alfred knew Arthur could feel him smirking down on him. The police chief looked so delectable with the way he was presenting himself – needy and compliant. After lapping down the other's stomach, the geek made himself comfortable between Arthur's spread legs. He was very much enjoying the view he was given and settled to stroking the inner thighs appreciatively, watching them shudder under his touch. The American felt no words were necessary as he continued his work and roughly kissed and sucked on the soft skin presented to him, spreading the bound man's legs as far as the cords would allow him. His tongue left a wet trail as it neared Arthur's erection. However, it never landed on that destination; instead Alfred switched legs and proceeded to mark that one as well.

The police chief simply didn't deserve such a treat.

"D-Damn…it…" Arthur cussed quietly into the darkness. The blasted geek was just teasing him! His body was playing right into Alfred's devious hands, bucking into every touch and leaning into every lick from that velvet tongue. But even though his body gave way, his mind would not succumb so easily. He kept a stiff upper lip and gritted his teeth against Alfred's relentless torture.

It was oh so amusing to see Arthur struggle with himself…the frustration mixing in with the mind-numbing pleasure. At this rate, the ex-con won't be able to hold back much longer himself. Quick hands slithered around back to grope the mounds of flesh there, possessively kneading and spreading them apart to reveal a puckered hole. He rubbed his ring and middle finger down the crack and brushed across the entrance, licking his lips as he felt it twitch each time his fingertips fondled it.

By now it was rather obvious Arthur was fighting a losing battle. And it only got worse as he felt fingers enter him a second time, unnecessarily stretching him. His cock throbbed with want, yet he kept it in check as much as possible…which wasn't very much. Alfred noticed and only encouraged this behavior.

"You're being such a good boy, why aren't you always this patient?" the American's voice had a mocking tone to it that only wrenched Arthur's heart with guilt. He honestly regretted tossing the game console out the window…and the geek really was milking this situation for all it's worth.

Arthur had just about enough and was going to apologize right then and there, but before the words could pass his lips, the blindfolded blond felt slender fingers slide out of him. The next thing he felt was none other than Alfred's warm cock steadily entering him. "Alfred!" he was caught off guard, his body arching from the sudden but much-welcomed intrusion.

The American simply responded by latching himself on the other's neck once again, feeling the muscle there tense under his tongue.

Alfred's silence was unnerving him, and the sandy blond was actually grateful he couldn't see at the moment. He didn't need to…especially since he can just _feel_ the other's eyes bore into him. But just as frustrating was being unable to predict the ex-con's next moves – just when and what was he going to do? The darkness, in combination with the bondage around his wrists and ankles left him feeling even more helpless. His anxiety was slightly quelled when Alfred, thinking that the officer had enough time to adjust to the new girth, began to thrust slowly. At least the geek was still somewhat merciful with his punishment.

That act of "consideration" was the best Arthur was going to get, for as soon as discomfort dissolved into pleasure, the blond wasted no time in picking up speed.

"W-Wait! Slo-ohh!…down…" Unfortunately, his request fell on deaf ears, and all Arthur received from the taller blond was another hickey on his neck.

Alfred took his sweet time finding the Englishman's prostate and instead enjoyed the view (much to Arthur's chagrin). But when he did get around to it, once he found it, he abused it to no end.

"AHH! There! Right t-there!" Pleasure shot up and down the officer's spine, making him buck off the bed. Much to his pleasure, Alfred indulged him, hitting the bundle of nerves with each thrust. It didn't take the bound male long before he felt another climax fast approaching him as he continued to take in Alfred's cock, doing as much as he can in his state to meet the other's thrusts halfway. He was so close.

"Hmm, I think not."

"What?" Arthur suddenly felt something cool around the base of his arousal – a metal cock ring.

"You have yet to learn your lesson, dog," Alfred's words were sharp and biting.

Arthur whimpered his protest as the ex-con continued to thrust into him. "Ah…Alfred!" It was becoming painful and no matter what he said, Alfred refused to let him go. "Alfred! Please! Let me…"

A finger went up and lazily traced circles around his hard nipple. A low and dark chuckle rumbled above him as he heard the blond say next to his ear "Now why would I let you do something like that?"

"Alfie…I need to…Ha-ngh!" The police chief's pride be damned, he wanted to come so badly…

Now this was what Alfred wanted to see more and more of – that face lost in pleasure, desperation showing. "Yes, yes, yes! Show me more, officer! I want to see more," the ex-con cooed, thrusting particularly hard into the writhing body below him.

After allowing a scream to rip from his throat, with what little wit he had left Arthur attempted to make amends with the geek. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelled, hoping that will earn him his release.

"Oh no, _I'm_ sorry, 'cause I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that, Artie," Alfred replied smoothly, accompanied by licking the wound along the officer's jaw that had stopped bleeding. "Try again."

The Englishman didn't know how much more of this he could take. It was as if his body was melting from the heat and pleasure. The handcuffs and cables came to life once again at his movements.

Mercilessly ramming the bound man into the mattress, a sadistic side of Alfred didn't want this to end. He didn't want any of it to end. From the feeling of the other's hole greedily swallowing his length, to the way the restrained police chief looked.

He drank in the image before him – little rivulets of tears not soaked by the black tie running down his cheeks, the usually pale skin flushed, taut muscles rippling under sweat-soaked skin when Arthur strained against his bondage. His mouth was equally inviting, lips parted for breath and moans alike.

Alfred decided to kiss those begging lips, plunging his tongue into the other's mouth without permission, swallowing his pleas and wails. He felt the sandy blond stiffen for a moment before fully opening his mouth to allow him more access.

_Such a good boy…_he thought to himself.

Arthur knew no shame at this point, imploring and apologizing. When the other blond's lips left his and fingers crept into his gaping mouth, he graciously sucked on them, coating them with his saliva…anything to please the ex-con. "Please…A-Alfred! I'm sorry-mnh! I'm begging you!" It was becoming too much. His head felt like it was spinning in the darkness.

Seeing the other man lose all sense of control, his voice octaves higher and body trembling underneath him, screaming for release, was pure ecstasy for the blond ex-con. He felt himself getting higher and closer with each moan and tremor from the police chief. "Have we learned our lesson?" he whispered hotly into Arthur's ear, nibbling on the earlobe as he did so.

"Huh?" Through the lusty haze, the officer barely registered what Alfred just said. "Y-Yes!"

"Really?"

"YES! YES!" he practically sobbed out.

Only then was the cock ring removed.

His body going rigid in a perfect arch and head thrown back, Arthur was finally allowed his release. From behind the blindfold he was able to see white. The orgasm was so intense that some of the cum hit his face, the bound blond nearly losing consciousness from it all.

Tight…it was so tight. The ex-con felt the other's climax like a distant earthquake when the officer clamped around him even tighter than before, sending him over the edge as well. Sinking his teeth into the supple flesh of the other's neck, he came into the male after one last deep thrust.

When both parties regained some of their breaths, Alfred spoke first. "Very good, because I won't let you off so easily next time." He then proceeded to lick the milky substance off Arthur's face and pull out of him with a squelch.

The police chief didn't even want to fathom how far worse it could have gotten from here. Turning his head in the direction of the American's voice he said "I'm sorry, okay? I promise I'll never touch your things again,"

At this the tie came off, and Arthur was met with steely blue eyes. He had no idea when the other removed his glasses. "Then why did you throw my baby out the window?"

There was a moment of silence before an answer filled the heavy air.

"…I thought I was your 'baby'…" his reply barely a whisper under that incredulous gaze.

"…"

"…"

Nothing was exchanged between the two, just Alfred's blank expression and Arthur's slightly pouty one.

"…You mean to tell me…that you were _jealous _of my game console…?"

"So? What's wrong with that? You got a problem you bloody git?" Arthur snapped back immediately, his cheeks burning as he did so. This was so embarrassing…

"How does…one does not simply…" It would appear as though the geek was trying to get his head around the concept.

Great, now Alfred thought he was insane.

_I want to die, I want to die, I want to die! _He chanted in his head, closing his eyes to avoid further humiliation.

"So is that what it was?" the bound police chief heard above him, followed by a small chuckle. The American took a few more moments observing the blond before saying "When I agreed to be in a relationship with you, you will always be my top priority; my video games only come second to that."

"Yes, you made it clear that time we were discussing this but…" He looked directly into sapphire eyes. "I'm sorry, Alfred, I really am…I overreacted," he apologized softly and sincerely. His words seem to have calmed the American, Alfred lowering his face to take a closer look at those emerald eyes. The police chief could only hope that meant he was forgiven.

Alfred leaned into Arthur's neck, nuzzling near the wound along the left side of his jaw. "When you overreacted, it caused me to overreact too…I'm sorry,"

"So...does this mean you're still going to leave me?" Fearing the worst, Arthur tried to find comfort in the fact that he was able to at least apologize properly before going separate ways. That, however, did nothing to quell his heart hammering against his chest as he waited for a reply from the man in the prisoner attire.

"What? Who said I was leaving you?"

This dumbfounded the officer. "But that night...the box with your belongings-"

"Oh that, those were some of the things I wanted to pack up and store somewhere else to make space," Alfred cleared up the misunderstanding. "C'mon dude, I'm not a quitter. Just like how you wouldn't give up chasing after me and my case, I won't give up on you that easily,"

The Englishman couldn't help but smile, and attempted to nuzzle back while still being tied down to the bed. He was then met with a pair of lips on his own before he knew it.

It was long-winded and nothing of what he expected, but they finally kissed and made up.

But then Arthur felt something poking at his entrance, making him pop open his eyes from their lip-lock. "A-Again?"

"I need to make sure you learned your lesson _real_ well," Alfred justified his actions, kissing the man again before he could object.

This time, although noticeably gentler, Alfred was still pounding away into Arthur with vigor. The other difference was that the American was able to pick up the pace much quicker – the cum from before serving as a lubricant.

The two came two more times before the ex-con was finally spent, pulling out of the police officer for good that night and laying on his side.

"Can you untie me now?" They hardly caught their breaths before Arthur made the request.

"Aww, but I like you like this," Alfred teased.

"…Please…?"

Well, the geek definitely didn't expect that kind of response from the officer. And he definitely didn't expect the man to wrap his arms around him the moment the handcuffs and cords were off.

"God damn it…why did you have to be right about us…About this problem?" Arthur complained, his voice muffled by the American's shoulder.

"Well…you weren't completely wrong," Alfred pointed out. Gently pushing the other away so that their eyes could meet, he went on "I mean…in the end we didn't end up destroying each other. I'm sure with more time, we can work this out."

"Yes, somehow," Arthur could only grin at the geek's optimism.

The two of them weren't perfect for each other, that's for sure. But the fact that they kept trying made all the difference – a cop and ex-criminal living under the same roof. Two sides of the same coin one might say.

Rolling onto his side of the pillow, he winced at the sudden pain that shot through his body from the action. "Great…I won't be able to walk for a week now…" he grumbled as he assessed the damage.

His whole body ached: wrists and ankles raw, hickeys, teeth marks, and wounds from the belt gracing his neck, down his torso and along his inner thighs. His hips were bruised and globs of the other man's essence dribbled out of his gaping hole.

"Don't be so negative," the American chided. "'Cause now you'll have my full attention twenty-four seven as I nurse you back to health!" As if to prove a point, he kissed his forehead.

…_Was this what he was planning all along?_ Arthur couldn't help but wonder.

X.X.X.X

"No way!" Alfred cheered, stroking the box containing his new PS3. He was on his knees in the living room where the console sat on the coffee table. "You actually got me a new one!"

"Of course, I had to make amends somehow," Arthur had spent a lot of his time researching and asking his assistant Kiku for help picking out the right model. As he observed the geek opening the box and swooning over the console, it was safe to say that he chose right.

"I'm gonna name you Natasha~" Alfred cooed, twirling the PS3's black wires playfully around his fingers. He then ran his hand delicately over the polished surface of the gaming console, admiringly…no…reverently placing it down onto the table.

"…"

Was it natural to get jealous over a piece of technology – an inanimate object?

Only if you were Arthur Kirkland.

When Alfred continued to stroke and purr at the game console, the police officer thought it was best to head toward the kitchen to make some tea and distract himself when a hand around his wrist stopped him. "Huh?"

"Thank you, Arthur," the American hugged him from behind. Resting his head on the Englishman's shoulder he whispered "But ya know, right now I wanna play with you~"

* * *

**Endnotes:** That clinches it! The Geek in the Black and White trilogy is finally complete! -throws confetti- Hopefully I ended it with a happy enough tone...and with that I shall no longer torture you all with my horrible smut. Although I have been planning on a prequel, please don't hold your breath on it.

Also, sorry that I'm not sorry for the fact that I love a geeky, cheeky, fuck (quite literally) the police kind of Alfred...OTL

**References:**

"You seem...upset" - Hehe, know your memes. XD

"One does not simply..." - Another meme inspired by the quote "One does not simply walk into Mordor" said in the 2001 Lord of the Rings movie.

I'll keep saying it: I'm so sorry it took so long for the sequels to come out, but I'm so happy that some of you stuck with me to the very end. -kowtows- I really don't deserve any of it OTL Thank you so much for your support throughout the stories!

Now all I have left to ask is this: You've seen how Alfred dealt with his precious being destroyed, so if you were in his situation and your boyfriend/girlfriend threw your game console out the window, what would you have done? Who/what would you have gone with: belongings or partner?

Once again, thank you for reading this story and please have a nice day/night!


End file.
